Happy Birthday Buffy
by Angel's girl
Summary: Buffy gets a birthday gift


Happy Birthday Buffy

Title: Happy Birthday Buffy

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Joss owns them, not me.

Happy Birthday Buffy

By

Angel's Girl

Buffy sat down on her bed and looked at the package in her hands. She wanted to open it but she was afraid of what she'd find inside. Who could blame her after all; I mean her track record with him and birthdays was scary to say the least and she was the Slayer. 

She was surprised when she got the package delivered to her dorm earlier that morning. Willow had opened the door and signed for it happily holding out the gift for her friend to see before noticing the Los Angeles postmark on it. Willow was instantly contrite. She tried to make jokes and get Buffy's mind off of the package she was now trying to hide in a dresser drawer but Buffy's Slayer reflexes had bested Willow and within moments she saw why her friend was trying to hide it.

Buffy must have sat there turning the package over in her hands for a good half hour before tucking it into a side drawer. Willow just watched curiously but didn't speak. Without prodding Buffy explained.

"If I open it now then if it's nice then good day but if it's not so nice then bad day and I want a good day Will. For once I want a happy and good birthday so it will have to wait until tomorrow."

Both girls glanced at the drawer before Buffy added.

"Or at least until I've had my fun today."

So Buffy walked out of her room with Willow leaving the mysterious package from Los Angeles behind. Buffy sat in class but didn't pay attention and she almost forgot she was going to train a little with Giles. Her mind kept coming back to the package.

The gang had convened at Giles' place when Buffy, not to anyone in particular, started asking questions.

"Why did he send something? I mean it's not like we've really spoken lately and out of the blue he sends me something for my birthday. We don't have a good track record him and I, especially where birthdays are concerned. Is he trying to give me a hard time? Doesn't he know that this is majorly freaking me out?"

They tried to get Buffy to calm down and concentrate on the task at hand but her mind kept going back to the brown paper package sitting in her drawer and as a result Giles caught her blindsided and knocked her to the ground, more than once.

"Buffy you're not concentrating."

"Sorry. I'll do better. Just give me a minute."

Anya and Xander walked in and Xander crossed to Buffy giving her Birthday hugs and kisses. It wasn't long before Buffy was asking Xander's opinion about the gift.

"Xander would you send someone a birthday gift if you hadn't been really speaking to them especially when you know that birthdays have been a real kick in the teeth the past few years?"

"Huh? What's with her?"

Willow leaned over and whispered, "Buffy got a package from LA today."

"Oh."

Anya, the queen of tact piped up.

"Well if it bother's you so much then send it back."

Buffy looked at Anya, horrified that she would even suggest it. Tears were almost visible in her eyes.

"I couldn't send it back. He would be hurt and then he would pull even further away from me. Things are difficult enough as it is. It's just hard with him being in Los Angeles. I don't get to see him as much as I'd like…"

Buffy was now furiously wiping away the tears that were falling uncontrollably and Xander put his arms around Buffy, pulling her close.

"It'll be okay Buffy, you'll see."

The gang had dragged Buffy out to the Bronze to celebrate her entry into another year of her life. Each birthday was a big deal seeing as how she was the oldest living Slayer on record. So Buffy danced, drank, partied and ate cake with her Slayerettes before going home to bed, to the gift.

Buffy knowing she could no longer put off the inevitable she opened the drawer and tentatively pulled out the brown package. She carefully opened the wrapping to find a card and a leather bound journal with her name engraved on a plaque on the front of it.

Buffy Anne Summers

She ran her fingers over the nameplate and then opened the card. She couldn't hold back the tears as she read his words

Buffy;

I know I don't always tell you or show you what you mean to me but I love you and I always have. I wish I could be there with you as you celebrate another birthday. I know things have been difficult between us but I hope that we can work on that. 

I miss you baby.

Love you always

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed the familiar LA phone number and waited with baited breath as it rang. Once, twice, three times and then…

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Buffy?"

"Yea."

"You got my package?"

"Yea that's why I'm calling, I didn't wake you I hope?"

"Nah I'm usually just getting ready for work at this time."

"Yea sorry, I guess I forgot. So about the gift…"

"Yeah?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad baby. Look I gotta go but we'll talk soon. Maybe we can get together next weekend?"

"I'd like that."

"All right I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Bye Buffy…I love you."

"I love you too…dad."


End file.
